Shiroi Ookami and the Shattered Dreams
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: Sakuma has loved soccer since he was small. He was in the FFI and won with Inazuma Japan, but the second FFI is around the corner and Sakuma got hit by a train. He's told he needs his legs amputated. Will this stop him playing soccer? Using OCs, minor swearing and extreme injury.
1. A Normal Day With Sakuma

**Shattered Dreams**

 _ **By Fire Flaming Fox, inserts by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx~**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Sakuma has loved soccer since he was small. He was in the FFI and won with Inazuma Japan, but the second FFI is around the corner and Sakuma got his by a train. He's told he needs his legs amputated. Will this stop him playing soccer? Using English names, OCs, minor swearing and extreme injury._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Yoshirou's alarm clock beeped at 6.15am. He started making his son some breakfast.

"Still feel sleepy." Yoshirou yawned as he poured Jirou a drink.

Yoshirou missed having his wife dearly. He took on both roles as the parent. He smiled as he put the breakfast on the table.

"Ji-chan, time to get up." he whispered gently.

Jirou opened an eye and hugged his penguin "Otou-san, I'm sleepy~."

Yoshirou sighed. "Me too son, but your breakfast is on table. You should come and get it."

"Okay!" Jirou got up grudgingly out of his warm bed and sat down at the table. "Thank you for the food!"

Yoshirou smiled and made Jirou's bed for him. Opening the younger boy's window, he leaned out and glanced up at the sky. "How is things in Heaven, dear?"

Jirou was sitting at the table, still eating his breakfast. "This is great, Otou-san!"

Yoshirou nodded and sat down with his son, drinking his tea. "Arigatou, son."

By 6.30, Jirou was in his bath while Yoshirou was washing up and getting his son's uniform ready.

"Jirou-chan, uniform is by the door!" Yoshirou called.

Jirou called back gratefully. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Otou-san!" He got out and grabbed the uniform from the door to get dressed.

 _7.40am_

Jirou said goodbye to his dad and left the small flat. He took the usual walk to school slowly, enjoying the heat and light of the sun rays dancing on his face. He relaxed as he saw a bird on a fence singing.

 _'Can't wait until later; Kantoku has some news... I wonder what it is...'_ he thought.

 _4.05pm (after school)_

"The chance of going on this soccer trip is amazing!" Genda laughed. "Are you excited too, Jirou-kun?"

"Yeah!" Sakuma yelled with joy.

Kuroiwa-kantoku, or _Kageyama_ -kantoku, stood up and spoke an announcement. "This is a fun yet tiring tournament. We'll need to practise before we leave on the bus. Practise as normal for now, please!"

 _4.30 (during practice)_

"Koujirou-kun! Once more!" Sakuma shouted to him.

"Yoshi!" Genda threw it out.

Sakuma grinned. "I'll get you this time!"

He decided not to use a hissatsu and did a plain chip shot. It was about to go successfully well, when before the ball left Sakuma's foot, he slipped on the backspin and fell prostrate on his back.

"Jirou-kun! Are you okay?" Genda ran over to him.

"Sakuma-kun!" Kidou yelled. (Being in his old school for high school was a pain since he left to Raimon for so long, but they re-made friends.)

Sakuma rubbed his head and tried to stand up, "I'm fi- OW!" but failed at the standing up part. Genda grabbed his forearm and pulled him up, resting Sakuma's arm around his neck.

They bandaged up his leg, but the coach wanted to take him to hospital to double check that there was nothing serious.

"I'll go with you, Kantoku." Genda stood up with Sakuma.

"Me too." Kidou nodded. "Not just as Captain, but as a friend."

As they were to catch a train, they arrived at Inazuma Eki within twenty minutes.

A train flew past at an extremely high speed, almost sweeping Sakuma off his feet.

"Better be careful." Kidou advised, clinging onto Sakuma's shirt. "Don't want that happening again. Especially before the current wound has healed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshirou was cleaning the flat when there was a knock at the door.

Yoshirou stopped cleaning. With a slightly puzzled 'who could that be' face, he went to the door and saw Genda's mum standing there.

"Nakusa-chan! Is everything ok?" Yoshirou asked.

Nakusa seemed pale and freaked out. "There was an accident today; Sakuma-kun was hit by a train."

* * *

Flashback

 _"He's out cold. Unconscious!"_

 _"I swear I heard a click that time... No, worse... A crack."_


	2. Accident & Operation

**Shattered Dreams**

 _ **By Fire Flaming Fox, inserts by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx~**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Sakuma has loved soccer since he was small. He was in the FFI and won with Inazuma Japan, but the second FFI is around the corner and Sakuma got his by a train. He's told he needs his legs amputated. Will this stop him playing soccer? Using English names, OCs, minor swearing and extreme injury._

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _After Inazuma Japan, back at Teikoku Gakuen, training had restarted._

 _Jirou, being a forward, had learned new techniques and was training shooting against Koujirou._

 _"Koujirou-kun! Once more!" He shouted to him._

 _"Hai!" Koujirou threw it out._

 _Jirou grinned. "I'll get you this time!"_

 _He decided not to use a hissatsu and did a plain chip shot. It was about to go successfully well, when before the ball left Jirou's foot, he slipped on the backspin and fell prostrate on his back._

 _"Jirou! Daijoubu?" Koujirou ran over to him._

 _"Jirou-kun!" Kidou yelled. (Being in his old school for high school was a pain since he left to Raimon for so long, but they re-made friends.)_

 _Jirou rubbed his head and tried to stand up. "Daijoubu de- OW!" But failed at the standing up part. Koujirou grabbed his forearm and pulled him up, resting Jirou's arm around his neck._

 _They bandaged up his leg, but the kantoku wanted to take him to hospital to double check that there was nothing serious._

 _"I'll go with you, Kantoku." Koujirou stood up with Sakuma._

 _"Me too." Kidou nodded. "Not just as Captain, but as a friend."_

 _As they were to catch a train, they arrived at Inazuma Eki within twenty minutes._

 _A train flew past at an extremely high speed, almost sweeping Jirou off his feet._

 _"Better be careful." Yuuto advised. "Don't want that happening again. Especially before the current wound has healed."_

 _But when they were about to get on the train, something terrible happened._

 _"Jirou-kun, you go first to make sure you don't get left behind." Koujirou smiled, helping him onto the train. Jirou held onto one of the support bars you use for standing up on trains when they run out of seats. Literally with one foot inside, the train swooped off without closing it's doors. Jirou was pulled along with the train, but lost his balance and fell backwards back onto the eki platform with a thud and a crack._

 _The kantoku looked terrified for once. Koujirou and Yuuto almost let out a few tears as they gathered round him._

 _"JIROU!" They cried._

 _"He's out cold. Unconscious!" Yuuto examined._

 _Koujirou gulped and feared the worst. "I swear I heard a click that time... No, worse... A crack."_

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Jirou was rushed in the CT scan. The scan showed the damage to the young boy's legs.

"The child needs to be rushed down to the operation now." Gouenji Katsuya said.

"Doctor, the boy's father is outside." a young nurse spoke.

Katsuya nodded. "I'll speak to the man and explain to him."

Yoshirou waited outside the room with Nakusa. "Oh crap, he's never going to walk again!"

Nakusa glanced in an upset way. "Yoshirou-kun, whatever happens, Gengo-kun and myself will help you, for sure."

Katsuya looked at Yoshirou in most seriousness. "You must be Sakuma Yoshirou. The scan has shown the damage to his legs."

Yoshirou sighed. "It's just going to be a simple operation, darou?" he asked.

Katsuya shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no, it calls for a major operation."

Yoshirou's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Katsuya put a hand on his shoulder. "He will need his legs to be amputated."

Yoshirou froze. "Oh my gosh, my poor son!"

Nakusa patted Yoshirou. "Arigatou gozaimasu, doctor." She bowed, then Katsuya left to some other business of his.

Yoshirou cried. "My poor son."

Nakusa rubbed his back. "Oh Yoshirou-kun, I'm so sorry!"

The nurses and doctors wheeled Jirou's bed past Yoshirou "Ugh... Otou-saaaan..." Jirou spoke weakly.

Yoshirou hugged his son. "Oh Ji-chan." he cried.

Jirou smiled. "Otou-san, heh, I'm going to be ok!"

Yoshirou stroked his son's face and removed his eye patch. "I'll look after it, son. You see, Ji-chan, you're going to have your legs cut off."

Jirou stopped and let tears out. "Demo, what about me playing soccer."

Nakusa shook her head in pity. "I'm sure the hospital will think of something."

Jirou was wheeled down to the operation room.

Meanwhile, Yoshirou rang Yuuto's dad, Kudou kantoku, Kageyama, Raimon Gakkou and Fudou's mum. While that was going on, Nakusa was ringing up Gengorou to keep him updated.

"I feel sick to my stomach." Yoshirou spoke.

Nakusa looked at him "Course you will be! You're worried, it's normal."

Yoshirou sighed. "How am I going to cope with a child who can no longer dress, wash and care for himself?" He sobbed.

Nakusa rubbed his back "Oh Yoshirou-kun, you have tomodachi who will help you with Jirou-kun."

 **Seven hours later** , Jirou was out of the operation.

"Ji-chan..." Yoshirou spoke.

Jirou opened his eyes slowly and saw a nurse, along with his dad. "Otou-san!"

"It's okay son, it's over." Yoshirou gave a weak smile and gave his son his penguin toy.

Jirou bit his lip. "Otou-san, I need to go to the bathroom." Jirou said as he pulled the covers back. He saw the horror that he had no legs. "OTOU...OTOU-SAN... WHAT HAPPENED! TASUKETE!" he cried.

Yoshirou hugged his son. "Daijoubu, it's going to be okay." He tried to calm his son down.

A nurse who was present during Jirou's time in the hospital patted the younger. "The operation went well."

Yoshirou grinned. "See, Ji-chan, it went well!"

Katsuya strode into the room. "Jirou-kun will have to stay in hospital for five days, he will be given prosthetic legs within a month."

Yoshirou shook the older man's hand. "But will he still be able to do soccer?"

Katsuya thought for a moment. "Not straight away, as he will need to get use to his new legs."


	3. The HS FFI

**Shattered Dreams**

 _ **By Fire Flaming Fox, inserts by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx~**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Sakuma has loved soccer since he was small. He was in the FFI and won with Inazuma Japan, but the second FFI is around the corner and Sakuma got his by a train. He's told he needs his legs amputated. Will this stop him playing soccer? Using English names, OCs, minor swearing and extreme injury._

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

* * *

Kudou Kantoku had called the Inazuma Japan team to announce that there was a follow-up to the JHS FFI, the HS FFI.

"Where's Sakuma-kun?" asked Someoka.

Tsunami sighed. "He should be here."

Kudou looked "I'll get to that after i tell you about the HS FFI."

Endou jumped up. "Isn't this great?!"

"It is for now, till we hear about Sakuma-kun." Midorikawa mentioned.

"All the teams we faced in the last FFI will be there again, with the exact same players." The whole team smiled. Then the coach looked down. "But as for Sakuma-kun..."

Kidou and Fudou looked down as well as the coach spoke. "Yesterday, Sakuma-kun was hit by a train. He had a operation to have his legs removed."

"So you mean-" Fubuki froze.

"Sakuma-kun won't be able to play till he gets his prostetic legs." Kudou told them all.

"My dad got the phone call from Yoshirou-san." Kidou spoke.

Fudou scoffed a banana and fingered his ear. "Yeah, his dad rang my mum too."

"That sucks!" Kabeyama cried and hugged Tsunami.

"He'll be okay, big fella!" Tsunami gave a weak smile.

Kudou sighed "I'm going to see Sakuma-kun at the hospital. All of you can have a day off."

Gouenji came up to Endou. "My dad told me about Sakuma, he said his legs were pretty much out of use."

Kazemaru looked worriedly at Jude "Who's going to take Sakuma-kun's place"

"Either someone from Neo Japan or an old Raimon player." Someoka told them.

"Hopefully I will get to play past the prelims for this one." Midorikawa laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Toramaru looked at Endou. "As Captain, shouldn't you go and see him?"

Endou turned to Kidou, Gouenji and Kazemaru "I'm going to see him later with my dad." Kidou told him.

Kazemaru glanced towards Endou. "We should wait till Kantoku comes back and see if we can go up."

Endou nodded.

 **~At the hospital~**

Sakuma layed in the bed trying to sleep.

"Yoshirou-kun, I'm sorry to hear about Jirou-kun. How is he?" Kudou asked.

Yoshirou smiled gratefully. "It's kind of you to come. He's not taking it too well, he really wants to be out there running on the pitch."

Kudou exhaled. "How long will his legs take to get here?"

Yoshirou wiped some worried sweat. "He has too stay in for five days, but as for his legs... they could take a whole month."

Kudou looked and turn to Jirou's door. "May I go in and speak with him?"

Yoshirou nodded and open the door. "Ji-chan, someone is here too see you, son."

Kudou stepped in, which made David's face light up. "Kudou Kantoku, I'm sorry this happened."

Kudou sat on a chair near Jirou's bed. "It wasn't your fault, but I hear you're getting some legs. When you get the legs, will you join me and your team in the HS FFI?"

Jirou grinned. "Of course, Kantoku! Demo, who's going to take my place?"

Kudou thought. "I hadn't thought of that, but you'll be able to play in some matches."

Jirou nodded. "How did the guys take it?"

Kudou looked at the cyan-haired boy "They were shocked to hear about you."

Yoshirou heard Kudou and Jirou talking. He was glad his son had great support.

Yoshirou gave a relaxed smile as Kudou came out. "Thank you for supporting him." he smiled.

Kudou gave a small as well. "I'm also here to support you as well."


	4. Heartbreak

**Shattered Dreams**

 _ **By Fire Flaming Fox, inserts by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx~**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Sakuma has loved soccer since he was small. He was in the FFI and won with Inazuma Japan, but the second FFI is around the corner and Sakuma got his by a train. He's told he needs his legs amputated. Will this stop him playing soccer? Using English names, OCs, minor swearing and extreme injury._

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if you guys like this story, but Carz-chan wants me to continue and I have a few followers/favouriters, so I will keep updating! _  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

That evening, Kidou and his dad went to see Jirou and Yoshirou.

"How is he?" asked Hitoshiro.

"He found out there is a second FFI and Coach Kudou wants him to go along." Yoshirou sighed.

Hitoshiro looked at the younger man. "You can't take soccer out of your son. Yuuto will support him wont you, Yuuto-chan?"

Yuuto nodded. "Jirou-kun has been my friend for a long time."

Yoshirou nodded too. "I'm going to be worried about him."

Hitoshiro put his hand on Yoshirou's shoulder. "Coach Kudou looked after our kids before and his going to do it again"

Yuuto glanced up at Yoshirou through his goggles which reflected in the light. "May I see him?"

"Of course, Yuuto-kun." Yoshirou agreed.

Yuuto went into Jirou's room while Yoshirou stayed with Hitoshiro. "How would you cope?"

Hitoshiro sighed. "If it had been Yuuto-chan in the bed, I'd be there every step of the way for my child."

Yoshirou stared at the ground, eyes wide. "That's the problem... I can't work now, he's going to need me 24/7."

"You love your son, daro?" Hitoshiro questioned.

"Of course I love him." Yoshirou nodded fast.

Hitoshiro put a hand on the man's back. "I'll be there for you whenever you need a break from Jirou, I'll have him at my place."

Yoshirou hugged Hitoshiro. "You don't know how much it means to have people to help me."

"Min'na-san is worried about you." Yuuto looked at Jirou.

Jirou hummed a yes. "I understand I did scare them."

Yuuto then uncomfortably looked down. "You didn't, it wasn't your fault."

"I stepped onto the train when the lights were on." Jirou fidgeted with his shirt.

Hitoshiro poked his head in. "Yuuto, it's time come home."

Yuuto smiled and patted Jirou's shoulder "Good luck bud."

"Hope you feel better soon Jirou-kun!" Hitoshiro grinned.

Jirou brightened up slightly. "Arigatou na, Yuuto-kun, and arigatou na, Hitoshiro-san!"

Yoshirou watched as the Kidous left together. He smiled and went back to see his son.

"I hate this, Otou-san. Why dont you just put me up for adoption?!" Jirou started crying.

Yoshirou hugged his son. "Jirou, don't say that, aishiteru very much."

"It's all my fault." Jirou cried.

Yoshirou kissed Jirou's head "Shh, daijoubu, son."


	5. Kidou's Nightmare

**Shattered Dreams**

 _ **By Fire Flaming Fox, inserts by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx~**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Sakuma has loved soccer since he was small. He was in the FFI and won with Inazuma Japan, but the second FFI is around the corner and Sakuma got his by a train. He's told he needs his legs amputated. Will this stop him playing soccer? Using English names, OCs, minor swearing and extreme injury._

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if you guys like this story, but Carz-chan wants me to continue and I have a few followers/favouriters, so I will keep updating! _  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Hitoshiro drove himself and Yuuto home.

"You look tired, Yuuto-kun." Hitoshiro spoke to the younger boy.

Yuuto yawned. "How can you tell even though I'm wearing my goggles?" Yuuto asked his dad.

Hitoshiro had a small smile. "You didn't say much on the way home and you kept yawning. Even though you wear your goggles, I can read you like a book."

"Do you think someone was trying to kill Jirou-kun?" Yuuto sighed.

Hitoshiro looked towards him through the mirror. "What are you saying, my son?"

"I mean, what happened to the system for the train not to stop for long enough at the station?" Yuuto questioned, his goggles shining.

Hitoshiro had to think. "Thats a good question; all trains stop at the station for at least five minutes in the morning."

That night, Yuuto tossed and turned in his bed as if he was having a nightmare.

"JIROU-KUN, GET AWAY FROM THERE; THE TRAIN IS MOVING!" Yuuto yelled.

Jirou looked at him in peril. "I can't move, Yuuto-kun, you have to help me!"

Looking left and right, in front and behind, Yuuto saw that nobody was at the station except him and Jirou.

Jirou tried to reach his hand out "Tasukete, Yuuto-kun, kudasai!"

There was a loud train horn as the train roared out of the station, and with that, Jirou was lying on the track and on the edge of the platform all in bits. Some of the bits had gone with the train, but no one had noticed. Yet.

Kidou bolted up in his bed screaming 'JIROU', Making his father run in.

"Yuuto, Yuuto, calm down." Hitoshiro spoke and rubbed his back.

Yuuto cried into his dad. "His dead, Otou-san, he died, he was still on the train."

"Yuu-chan, he's not dead, don't think that, my son!"

He cried more. "It's my fault!"

"Daijoubu, son, take deep breaths." Hitoshiro calmed, hugging him.

Yuuto was finding it hard to take deep breaths. "The train roared. The next thing, he was dead!"

"Want me to sleep here on the sofa?" Hitoshiro wondered.

"That would be great... Arigatou gozaimashita, Otou-san." Yuuto sniffed.

For the whole night, Hitoshiro slept on the sofa in the younger boy's room.

Yuuto stared at the ceiling. "Maybe someone was trying to kill you." he sighed before shutting his eyes.

The next morning, Hitoshiro rang Coach Kudou. "I don't know if to send him in, he had a nightmare about Jirou-kun and his accident."

Kudou listened to the older man. "Should I come over and speak to him?"

"That will be good. Subarashii! Arigatou na, Kudou-san." Hitoshiro agreed.

Yuuto layed in his bed thinking about his nightmare. "Jirou-kun, gomen. I'm sorry that this happened to you."

* * *

#KudouTheSavage is now one of the main protagonists in TWW/SO!


End file.
